Their Messages
by GleekBroadwayDiva
Summary: Hi, I don't know who the hell you are, but Tori said that she wants to end it with you. Ok bye./ When Jade texts Beck Oliver that day, she never realized that that day would be the day that changed her life. A love story through texts. Bade!


Their messages, A Victorious Fanfic

_Hi, I don't know who the hell you are, but Tori said that she wants to end it with you. Ok bye. _

_**Um…hey? **_

_Yeah, you'll get over her. _

_**Well wasn't that sympathetic. Did Tori give a reason why she wanted to break it off?**_

_Yes actually she did, she said that you flirted with girls all the time. It was really upsetting her._

_**Oh…**_

_Yeah. Bye. _

_**So what's your name?**_

_Whoa dude, you just broke up with Tori, you can't just hit on me._

_**I wasn't hitting on you; I was just asking a question!**_

_Which I refuse to answer._

_**Well aren't you just a charmer?**_

_Yeah ok bye. _

_**Hang on wait…this isn't fair, you know my name, and age, how come I don't know yours?**_

_Because I don't like you._

_**How can you say that? You've never even met me!**_

_I've heard a lot of stuff about you though._

_**What has Tori been saying about me…?**_

_Nothing that you need to know._

_**Can I try and guess your name?**_

_Fine. You won't guess it though._

_**Okay Tori mentioned someone called Cat Valentine.**_

_No, I'm not Cat._

_**Tori also mentioned someone called Trina?**_

_Ha. No way am I her._

_**Jade West?**_

_**Hello?**_

_**You are called Jade aren't you?**_

_Yeah, bye dude._

_**Hello Jade West. It's cool to meet you, I'm Beck.**_

_Hi Beck. It's been horrible to know you, so bye._

_**Who woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning?**_

_Oh you have no idea._

_**Don't take whatever is wrong out on me**_

_Don't tell me what to do!_

_**Calm down Jade.**_

_Again, stop telling me what to do._

_**:P**_

_I hate smiley faces._

_**Do you actually like anything?**_

_Yes._

_**What?**_

_Pain. Death. Blood. Acting. Fear._

_**Oh wow...**_

_Yeah. _

_**What colour hair do you have?**_

_Yellow._

_**The truth?**_

_Black with green highlights._

_**Cool! :] **_

_You're causing me physical pain with those smileys._

_**:}**_

_STOP._

_**:L**_

_BECK. _

_**:P**_

_Bye. _

_**Hang on wait, I'm sorry Jade.**_

_Yeah you should be. I also have no credit now thanks to you. _

_**You didn't have to reply.**_

_Shut up. _

_**Just because you know I'm right.**_

_No Beck._

_**Yes, Jade.**_

_SHUT UP._

_**;)**_

_**Whoops…didn't mean to send that.**_

_**Jade? Where are you?**_

_**I'm sorry!**_

_You should be._

_**So you've finally replied?**_

_Yes, I did warn you._

_**Sorry, I forgot.**_

_Do that again and I'll never reply to you, ever. _

_**Oh. **_

_**So how do you know Tori?**_

_Vega? Well, we go to the same school. Work it out._

_**Ah. So you go to Hollywood Arts?**_

_Yes._

_**Cool! I'm transferring there soon, maybe we could meet?**_

_Yeah sure…No. _

_**Why not?**_

_Just no. It's not like we're dating or whatever._

_**Do you want to be dating?**_

_BECK._

_**Okay, okay sorry!**_

_Why are you still texting me anyway?_

_**Because I find you remotely interesting**_

_Oh really? I find you remotely annoying._

_**But you love me really.**_

_No, I don't._

_**We've been texting for three hours now, it's really late.**_

_I like to just stay awake all night and watch the moon out of my window._

_**So you don't get any sleep?**_

_No. _

_**None at all?**_

_No. _

_**But how do you cope?**_

_I manage. _

_**Wow…**_

_Get over it dude. _

_**Well, I'm going to be normal and go to bed now. **_

_Are you saying that I'm not normal?_

_**No!**_

_Well it sounded like that to me._

_**Jade listen-**_

_Yeah bye dude._

_**Do people usually find you scary?**_

_Yes, yes they do._

_**Oh. I don't.**_

_Well you're stupid._

_**So you get to insult me but I can't to you?**_

_Just about._

_**Well that's hypocritical. **_

_Get over it._

_**Geez…**_

_I have warned you._

_**That you're a moody, scary girl who stays awake all night?**_

_Wow. Just bye dude._

_**Yeah. Bye Jade.**_

_At least I'm not an irritating, enthusiastic student._

_**Now that's harsh!**_

_And you weren't?_

_**Okay fine…I'm sorry Jade.**_

_Apology declined. You didn't even mean it._

_**Yes I do!**_

_Whatever._

_**Are you still angry at me?**_

_Yes._

_**Oh. **_

_Goodnight Beck._

_**Night Jade:]**_

_DUDE._

…

_**Good Morning Jade!**_

_Hi. _

_**How are you feeling this sunny morning?**_

_It's actually raining where I live. _

_**Really? Wow. It's sunny where I am!**_

_Unlucky you. _

_**Unlucky?**_

_Yeah. The sun is horrible._

_**But-**_

_Dude. Shut up. _

_**Jade, calm down.**_

_I was actually feeling ok until you texted me._

_**I didn't actually do anything wrong!**_

_**Jade? You there?**_

_**JADE?**_

_**Stop ignoring me!**_

_**I haven't done anything wrong!**_

_I'm in class, idiot. _

_**Oh. Sorry. **_

_Yeah you should be. _

_**What's the matter with you?**_

_Considering the fact that Tori has found out about us texting, I'd say a lot._

_**What, really? What did she say?**_

_She just said that she was disappointed. And that she thought I was her friend. And now she's ignoring me._

_**Oh. I'm really sorry.**_

_It's not your fault. _

_**I'm still sorry.**_

_Shut up._

_**Aren't you childish?**_

_This isn't the time Beck._

_**I thought you were in class?**_

_I am._

_**Oh. Bad girl :P**_

_DUDE. _

_**Sorry. I couldn't help myself.**_

_No you couldn't. Now you've annoyed me even more. Thanks a bunch._

_**Jade I'm sorry! I'll text Tori and explain if you want.**_

_Don't bother. It doesn't matter._

_**Well it obviously does…**_

_Just leave it. _

_**Ok. **_

_Goodbye Beck._

_**Bye Jade.**_

_**Hello, Jade.**_

_Hello._

_**How are you this fine day?**_

_Terrible._

_**How fun!**_

_Yes._

_**I was wondering…Today is my first day at Hollywood Arts, any tips?**_

_Don't talk to me._

_**Anything other than that?**_

_Uh…Bring Sikowitz a coconut in, he'll enjoy that._

_**Okay…**_

_Get used to it, our school is strange._

_**I was wondering if I could hang with you?**_

_No._

_**Please?**_

_No. _

_**I'll give you coffee.**_

_How did you know I liked coffee?_

_**Tori told me.**_

_You spoke to her about me? 0_o_

_**Yes…**_

_STALKER_

_**Well, I wanted to get to know you more.**_

_So you ask my worst enemy?_

_**Wait…You guys hate each other?**_

_I thought that was obvious._

_**Oh, I thought you liked each other.**_

_No, we don't._

_**Does she like you?**_

_Don't know._

_**Okay Jade, I have to leave now.**_

_For Hollywood Arts?_

_**Yes.**_

_I hope I don't meet you._

_**Well aren't you a charmer?**_

_I could fake being sick you know?_

_**No, you wouldn't.**_

_YES I COULD._

_**I bet you won't though.**_

_How do you know?_

_**Because I know you.**_

_Once again…STALKER_

_**Sorry, sorry.**_

_You should be._

_**Bye Jade.**_

_**Hi Jade, do you have any idea where Sikowitz's classroom is?**_

_**Jade?**_

_**Jade, I think I've spotted you.**_

_Where am I then?_

_**You're in Sikowitz's class, sat next to a red headed girl.**_

_What am I wearing?_

_**A black dress.**_

_Fine, you've found me. Don't you dare come speak to me!_

_**:P**_

_BECK._

_**XD**_

_I hate smiley faces._

_**Oh I know ;) **_

_Do you really want me to hate you?_

_**No.**_

_Then stop it. _

_**I'll see you later, Jade.**_

_BECK you better not be coming up to talk to me._

_**;)**_

_BECK_

_I WILL KILL YOU_

_That was an awkward conversation between the both of us_

_**I agree, but that's because you were scowling at me the whole time.**_

_Well, I did warn you._

_**Still! You made the time when we first met awkward!**_

_You're acting like we're dating…_

…_**Do you want to date?**_

_No. _

_**You're blushing. I can see you.**_

_I'm blushing because Cat just made me laugh._

_**Sure.**_

_Shut up_

_**How about no?**_

_I will never text you again_

_**Yes you will.**_

_No Beck, I won't. _

_**I want to speak to that girl beside you.**_

_Why?_

_**She seems cool**_

_So you're hitting on her now?_

_**No. I just want to talk to her!**_

_UGH fine. Five minutes. _

_**Okay.**_

_Hey! I'm Cat! Cool to meet you! :D :D _

_**Hey Cat, can I ask you about Jade?**_

_Sure thing! :D _

_**Okay, does she fancy me?**_

_I don't know ;) Maybe xo _

_**It's either a yes or a no.**_

_Well, she always blushes when I ask about you…_

_**So she does like me…**_

_YES! :D :D Omg if Jade finds out that I said this then she'll kill me! _

_**Delete the messages then…**_

_Good idea! XD_

_**Would you like it if I asked her out?**_

_Yes! You two would be SO cute! XD_

_**Okay, fine. Give it back to Jade again.**_

_Bye Beck! :D :Dxoxoxo_

_**Bye, Cat.**_

_What the hell did you say to Cat?_

_**Hello again Jade.**_

_Tell me._

_**We just chatted.**_

_Okay…_

_**Jade, can I ask you something?**_

_What._

_**Will you go out with me?**_

_This is stupid._

_**Answer me.**_

_No._

_**Right, I know you don't want to admit it, so we'll do it this way. I'm going to ask you again, and all you need to do is reply with a smiley face, and then we'll date.**_

_So you…A guy who I've never met before, want to date ME?!_

_**Jade, will you go out with me?**_

_Honestly beck stop…_

_**Just answer it. **_

_Fine._

_**If you answer with a emoticon then I know that we're dating.**_

_Okay_

_**Jade will you go out with me?**_

_:P I really hate these smiley faces you know…_

_**So we're dating…?**_

_If you stop bragging, then yes._

**A/N: SOOOO…what did you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Funny? Tell me!**

**Also, if you have twitter, then follow me! I'd love to get to know you! My username is: GilliesIsMyLife! **

**Signing off,**

**LovingLizForever (Anna) oxoxoxox **


End file.
